Judgement Day
by Eva Janus
Summary: This story is a continuation of The Fire Inside by Tessa Mann. I was given permission to continue the story. You can check it out on LionKing dot org. It's an old story... bear with me.


**

* * *

Judgement Day**

by Eva Janus

* * *

Kublia ran across the dry grasslands of Africa. He knew that he had to head south to Pride Rock. That was where his destiny lied. There, at his true home, his father was waiting... Kublia flinched at the thought of his father, Tanabi. His father had been cruel to him and sent him away... with hate. Kublia could never forgive his father for what he did. Tanabi didn't care for him at all! As these thoughts raced through Kublia's mind, he began to shed tears. Tanabi was his father, but he sent away his own son... so he had to do something about it. He was larger now and stronger. He could overthrow his father any day. He shook the tears off and cleared his head. No more sympathy for Tanabi! He was focused: Tanabi must die... 

That afternoon, Kublia took a rest. He settled down by a water-hole and ate his catch for the afternoon. He sighed once he was finished. He wished he could see Kishi, Blihi and Shliihi. He was so far away from his friends by now.

_I wonder if they'll try to follow me... _he thought.

He lied down and stretched out across the grass. He closed his eyes and fell asleep...

* * *

In the Pride Lands, Tanabi stood on the throne of Pride Rock, watching the sky. It had strangely turned black. There were strong winds blowing from the north. Tanabi stood firm on the throne, yet with a down-right ticked expression on his face. He growled with fury.

"That cursed cub... I hate him! I hate you, Simba! Father! Why have you brought this evil curse upon me! I hate you! I hate that blasted cub!"

He took a deep breath and growled deeply, "Kublia..."

* * *

Kublia woke up. He looked around cautiously. He thought he heard something growl... There was nothing. He relaxed and sighed aloud. He saw that it was a little bit after noon. He stretched and then stood up. He looked around: there were dark clouds to the south. He knew it was this way that he needed to go. He started to walk south. As he walked, the fire inside him raged on. He began to trot across the grassland. Eventually, he began to run towards the Pride Lands. As he did, the dark clouds began to get darker and closer. He knew he was very close.

He was running along with his rage, when suddenly, a voice called out to him.

"Kublia!"

Kublia nearly fell over as he skid to a stop. He turned his head quickly to see a sight that he'd always remember. Kishi, Blihi and Shliihi came running up to him. Filled halfway with joy and anger, Kublia just stared at them.

"What in the world are you doing here!" he cried.

"We followed you," said Shliihi. "You're our friend."

Kishi beamed. "We followed your scent trail and finally caught up to you!"

Kublia gently smiled.

"We couldn't let you leave without us!" said Blihi. "Were friends; were family now."

"I guess you guys are right," said Kublia. "Thanks... you are true friends..."

"Of course were friends!" said Kishi. "And friends stick together for good!"

Kublia embraced his three friends. This was what he wanted... just the wrong time... He had to face his father, but only he could. His friends would have to be left out of the fight... For the moment, he didn't care! His friends were with him once again! He cherished the moment.

Kublia sat down in the grass and explained to his friends about why he left.

"I left because my Grandfather had told me that I needed to carry on the circle... and that means overthrowing my father..."

"Whoa! Whoa! Time out!" said Kishi. "You mean ya gotta kill your dad?"

Kublia nodded.

"It makes sense," said Shliihi. "When you fight for the right to be dominate, you kill the leader."

"Are you really gonna kill your father?" asked Blihi.

"I have to," Kublia said softly. "It's my destiny..."

The others nodded slowly.

"You all understand that this means I fight him on my own, right?" asked Kublia, hopefully.

"Oh sure!" said Shliihi. "We understand... right guys?" he said, glaring at them.

"Oh yes!" said the other two.

Kublia smiled. He began to head south again. His cheetah friends followed him.

* * *

Tanabi paced about the throne of Pride Rock. The clouds were as black as Tanabi's heart. He growled in anger. His pride was beginning to blame him for there not being enough food in the Pride Lands and it was so blasted dark outside! No sunlight at all.

"I'll have many enemies..." he snarled. "Whatever!"

He let out a loud roar.

"That cub... when he shows up, I'll rip his little heart out and eat it in front of him!"

He roared again. But this time with a loud echo.

* * *

Kublia stopped in his tracks. The three cheetahs stopped too.

"What is it?" asked Kishi.

"My father..." growled Kublia.

With that, he took off into the Pride Lands with amazing speed. The bewildered cheetahs followed once again. Kublia was filled with rage. He hadn't been in the Pride Lands for years, but somehow, he had a sense of direction. He ran up a slope and once he reached the top, he had a perfect view of the Pride Lands. He saw Pride Rock about a mile-and-a-half away, not too far. He took a deep breath, then he roared aloud with great fury. He ran forward to Pride Rock. His friends followed.

* * *

Tanabi looked out across the Pride Lands. He was positive he heard a roar from somewhere out there. He scanned the Pride Lands and saw four cats coming his way. He somehow knew instantly that it was Kublia. The other three, he had no clue. He snarled and ran down Pride Rock. His pride was out hunting, so he had to defend his land by himself.

He stood firm in-between Pride Rock and the direction that Kublia was coming from. He stood and stared at the lion as he ran up the slope to reach Pride Rock.

_My goodness! _he thought. _That cub sure has grown... but I can kill him!_

Kublia walked up to Tanabi and looked him in the eye. He saw all the hate and anger in his heart. Tanabi hadn't changed at all. Tanabi stared at Kublia and took a deep breath, which sounded like a growl.

"We finally meet again... Father..." said Kublia with a hateful voice.

"Yes," growled Tanabi. "Indeed... Son..."

Shliihi, Kishi and Blihi stood a ways back from the two lions. They couldn't help Kublia in this fight. They sat anxiously. Kublia glared at Tanabi.

"Well," he said with confidence. "It's time that we settle the score with each other."

"Very well then..." Tanabi said in a deep voice. He suddenly leapt forward at Kublia. Kublia was too fast for Tanabi and jumped out of the way. Tanabi fell on his face. He growled and stood up.

"I underestimated you, cub..." said Tanabi. "But I'll get you in no time!" He lunged again at Kublia, this time, pinning him. Kublia struggled to get free. He kicked over his head, sending Tanabi over him. Tanabi got up again and ran at Kublia with amazing speed. Kublia was much faster than Tanabi and ran at him. He jumped forward at his father. He ended up slashing his father's forehead open. Tanabi had an ugly-looking gash across his forehead. He looked up at Kublia through his mane, hanging in his face. He breathed deeply and stood up slowly. Kublia stared at his father for a moment. His rage was getting fired up and he suddenly exploded into his father. He roared aloud and lunged at Tanabi. Tanabi jumped aside and when Kublia hit the ground, he grabbed Kublia and slashed his back, leaving a deep gash. Kublia roared in great pain. Shliíhi stood up, but didn't lunge.

Tanabi let go of Kublia and began circling his body. Tanabi grinned at the sight of his son, hurt.

"Many enemies, eh?" snarled Tanabi, looking up at the sky.

Kublia lifted up his head, to Tanabi. He swiped his paw across Tanabi's leg. Tanabi growled and slapped Kublia's face. Tanabi looked very frightening because of the gash on his forehead. He looked like a monster. Kublia lied flat on his face. Tanabi started laughing as it began to thunder and rain. He walked up to Kublia and rolled him over onto his back.

"Like I said," he snarled at the sky. "I'm gonna rip his heart out and eat it in front of him... and his friends..." he grinned at Shliihi, Kishi and Blihi. The three cheetahs stood with broken hearts. They promised Kublia that they'd let him handle it. Tanabi turned back to Kublia and raised his paw in the rain.

Suddenly, loud roars echoed from all over the plain. Tanabi looked up, surprised. The cheetahs began to look around in the rain. Where had the sound come from? Tanabi backed away from Kublia's body and into Pride Rock. From every direction came all kinds of animals from the Pride Lands. Along with the other animals, came his pride. They all had angry looks on their faces. Tanabi stared in disbelief. The pride came up to Kublia's body and began to lift it away, to Pride Rock. They placed his body on the throne of Pride Rock and came back down and faced Tanabi. The three cheetahs walked up with the pride. They encircled Tanabi and glared at him.

A loud crashing sound came from the sky. Only Tanabi jerked his head up. He saw a huge ray of light fall on him as an image of Simba walked out to him. Tanabi cowered in fear before his father. Simba had the scariest look on his face. His eyes were filled with fire and his mane blew everywhere, making him look like a true king.

"Let me quote: you will have many enemies and will die a painful death! I" roared Simba. He opened his mouth, revealing giant, sharp fangs. Tanabi cried out as his pride and everyone else roared in anger. He was forced up Pride Rock, to Kublia. He saw the light fall on his son. Tanabi looked around fearfully. Kublia was suddenly lifted into the air and when he was set down on his paws, his wounds were completely gone and his eyes glowed in the darkness of the Pride Lands. He somehow seemed much bigger than he was before. He towered over Tanabi's cowering body. He snarled and raised his paw into the cold rain.

"This time," said Kublia in a deep, frightening voice. "You won't have the pleasure of eating my heart, but I will have the pleasure of ripping out your heart and showing you how black it is!"

Kublia slammed his paw onto Tanabi's chest, ripping his flesh. He reached his paw into Tanabi's chest and yanked out a blackish-red heart. Tanabi stared at Kublia as he saw the last picture of his cursed life. Kublia bit into the heart and blackish-red blood came flowing out onto the throne and over Kublia's face and mane. Tanabi closed his eyes as he died. Kublia roared in triumph as the rain and clouds dissipated.

* * *

The next morning, Kublia woke up to see his friends waiting for him outside. He stood up weakly and walked over to them. The three cheetahs smiled as they embraced their friend, the new King of the Pride Lands!

"Thank you guys," said Kublia with tears in his eyes. "For being there for me."

"No problem!" said Blihi.

"So," said Kishi. "You own all this land now... shouldn't you find a queen?" he smirked.

"No fear baby!" said Kublia in a cheerful voice. "That time will come soon enough!"

As they walked throughout the Pride Lands, Kublia saw Simba's face in the fluffy white clouds. He smiled down at Kublia. Kublia smiled back at Simba.

"Carry on the circle..." Simba echoed.

* * *


End file.
